


Always and Forever

by Calacious



Series: Comfort in November and December 2020 [13]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Comfortember 2020, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: Reid is sick, but doesn't want to stay in bed and rest. Morgan is there to make sure that he does.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Comfort in November and December 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996825
Kudos: 73
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Always and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the comfortember 2020 alternate prompt: Sick Character

“Reid, what are you doing out of bed?” Morgan gives his husband of three years an exasperated look.

Reid’s got the comforter wrapped around him, his eyes are glassy, his nose is red, and he’s shivering, but he stubbornly shuffles into the room and sits down at the kitchen table across from Morgan. “I wanted to see you before you left,” he says, the words get warped by the stuffiness of the terrible head cold and flu that he has.

“I wouldn’t leave without saying goodbye,” Morgan says, placing a hand on Reid’s and squeezing. “C’mon, let’s get you back to bed.”

“I don’t want to go back to bed,” Reid says stubbornly. “I’m tired of being sick.”

“I know you are,” Morgan says, smothering a smile. “The sooner you get back to bed, the sooner you can get some good rest, the sooner you’ll be better.”

“And the sooner you’ll be home,” Reid says, yawning. He places his head on his arms, and closes his eyes. “I’ll jus’ res’ here...” soft snores accompany the tail end of Reid’s words, and Morgan chuckles in spite of himself.

He hauls Reid out of the chair, and though it strains his back a little, he lifts Reid into his arms and carries him into their bedroom. Reid barely stirs, though he mumbles something nonsensical that has Morgan smiling. 

Morgan settles Reid into bed, untangling him from the comforter, and smoothing the bedclothes over him. He tucks Reid in, and kisses him on the forehead, noting that, though Reid’s brow is sweaty, his temperature seems to be down from earlier. 

“Rest up,” Morgan whispers. “I’ll see you when I get home. I love you.”

Reid mumbles something that might be, I love you, but could also be gobbedly gook from some kind of feverish dream. Morgan chooses to believe that he’s said, I love you, and heads out of their room with a smile on his face and a lightness to his step that hasn’t been there since Reid first fell ill.

When he gets home later that afternoon, Reid is sitting at the table, comforter wound tightly around him. He’s got his hands wrapped around a mug of something that’s steaming, and he’s staring off into space. Morgan’s approach startles him, and he shivers and sneezes. 

“I thought I told you to wait in bed,” Morgan says. 

“I missed you,” Reid says, shrugging. 

Upon closer inspection, his eyes are less glassy, though his nose is still red, and his cheeks are flush with the remnants of a fever. Morgan places the inside of his wrist against Reid’s forehead, and is relieved to find that it’s almost cool to the touch. 

“I missed you, too,” Morgan confesses. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you all day long.”

“Really?” Reid asks, raising his head to search Morgan’s eyes. 

“Really,” Morgan says. “They sent me home early, said I was too distracted.”

“I’m sorry,” Reid says, sneezing. 

“Don’t be,” Morgan says. “You’re a good distraction to have, though more so when you’re well. So, let’s get you well again.”

“I suppose this means I’m going back to bed,” Reid says, resigned.

“It does,” Morgan says. 

“Stay with me?” Reid asks once Morgan has coaxed him back into bed for the second time that day. 

“Always and forever,” Morgan says. He strips down to his boxers and climbs into bed beside an already half asleep Reid. “Always and forever.”


End file.
